


Ventajas de tenerte a mi lado

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: Kenma sabe que muchos no comprenden su relación. También sabe que pueden encontrarla insípida, aburrida. Pero definitivamente para él no es nada de eso, y ha tomado como pasatiempo enumerar mentalmente las preciosas cosas que conforman lo mejor de tener a Akaashi Keiji como su novio.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ventajas de tenerte a mi lado

Lo bueno de ser novio de Akaashi Keiji era algo que no todos podían ver, menos cuando él, Kozume Kenma, era la segunda persona en esa relación. Tampoco es que le importara, porque él sí era capaz de ver cada una de esas cosas que mantenían a su corazón muy agitado siempre que las vivía.

Lo mejor, definitivamente, era la tranquilidad. Akaashi no era demasiado ruidoso, siempre que hacía algo trataba de provocar el menor ruido y gastar la menor cantidad de energía posible. No hablaba fuerte, y sólo le había alzado la voz en ocasiones que él podía contar con los dedos de una mano, e incluso algunos quedaban sobrando.

Lo segundo mejor, no cabía duda, eran las mañanas y tardes de pereza. Akaashi era responsable, siempre se levantaba a la hora cuando debía sin importar que fuera muy temprano o si había dormido poco. Pero los fines de semana, si no tenía compromisos (ni Kenma tampoco, porque Akaashi amablemente le recordaba todos sus pendientes y hasta le despertaba mejor que cualquier alarma), ambos se quedaban durmiendo hasta que ya no pudieran más. Él era perezoso, sí, y podía dormir bastante, pero cuando conoció realmente a Akaashi supo que había sido destronado del primer lugar en pereza.

Lo tercero mejor era lo que ocurría en esas mañanas y tardes de pereza. Akaashi parecía serio y distante, pero en la privacidad del pequeño departamento que compartían se relajaba y acababa volviéndose muy de piel. Le gustaba abrazar, besar, pegarse a él, pero siempre procurando respetar lo que Kenma quería y su estado de ánimo. También le gustaba simplemente estar. Sentado junto a él en el sofá, mientras veían televisión o cada uno hacía sus cosas, ya fuera jugar con la consola o leer un libro. Acompañándole en la mesa mientras terminaba de comer, incluso cuando Kenma podía ser muy lento en ello. Caminando a su lado en exteriores, muy cerca, y sólo a veces, cuando los dos estaban cómodos, tomando su mano discretamente. Acurrucado junto a él en la cama, con un Akaashi que inconscientemente dejaba escapar ese lado más pegajoso, abrazándose a él por la espalda y hundiendo el rostro en su nuca para dormir aun cuando Kenma seguía despierto, jugando en su celular o en la consola. O ambos mucho más que sólo acurrucados en la cama; hechos un revoltijo de sábanas, extremidades aferrándose al otro, voces jadeantes, respiraciones agitadas y un calor sofocante, pero agradable.

Lo cuarto mejor, sin duda, era esa capacidad de contención que tenía Akaashí. Sin siquiera usar palabras, o sólo unas pocas pero precisas, e incluso una mirada que transmitía lo necesario, podía contener cualquier momento de frustración en que Kenma sintiera que no conseguiría pasar el nivel en un videojuego, o de angustia cuando se le acumulaban trabajos de la universidad y él sólo quería huir con ayuda de sus consolas, o de ansiedad cuando demasiadas cosas le agobiaban en los lugares públicos y entre multitudes, ya fuera en las calles, en un centro comercial o en un vagón de tren. Bastaba una oración, una mirada, un apretón de mano, una suave sonrisa, un beso en la frente o, ya en la comodidad del departamento que compartían, uno en los labios y un abrazo apretado para parar, contener y hacer retroceder cualquier sentimiento negativo que parecía estar por superarle.

Y, finalmente, lo quinto mejor era su voz. El tono que usaba para replicarle, o el que usaba cuando quería regañarle sobre algo que había olvidado, o el sonido de su ligera risa, la misma que podía soltar cuando algo le enternecía o cuando se reía de algo con un humor negrísimo. Y, sobre todo, el tono que usaba para pronunciar su nombre; lleno de cariño, de amor, de dulzura y suavidad, pero también de pasión, de entrega, de intimidad compartida. Y si a todo eso le agregaba el bonito brillo verde de sus ojos, que parecía aumentar cuando le miraba, Kenma no podía evitar perder el aliento por unos segundos.

Esa misma voz gruñó un _Buenos días_ ahogadamente detrás de él y Kenma pudo sentir los labios húmedos adhiriéndose a la delicada piel de su nuca y de su cuello, como si buscara llenar de besos todo lo que alcanzara sin romper la posición. Los brazos que rodeaban su cintura también estrecharon el abrazo y él fue capaz de sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno completamente pegado al suyo, piel contra piel, bajo las mantas que les cubrían casi hasta el cuello.

Kenma sabía que podía seguir con esa lista casi infinitamente, muchas otras veces ya había enumerado una cantidad de cosas que le sorprendía, pero en ese momento sintió que estaba bien sólo con esas. Porque de todos modos nadie lo sabría, tal vez sólo Akaashi, algún día en que él ya no sintiera vergüenza de exteriorizar cada una de ellas.

―Buenos días, Keiji ―murmuró en respuesta, volteándose lenta y cuidadosamente entre los brazos ajenos para quedar ambos de frente.

Akaashi sonrió perezosamente, entreabrió esos nublados pero bellos ojos verdes y se inclinó a besarle. Kenma decidió abrazarlo también, porque era domingo, no tenían compromisos y no pensaba renunciar a una mañana de pereza con él.

Ya que, absolutamente, lo mejor de ser novio de Akaashi Keiji era el poder disfrutar de una mañana, de un día y, tal vez, de una vida junto a él.


End file.
